


There'll be peace when you are gone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, I'm Sorry, Maybe - Freeform, Readers death, Reaper - Freeform, Winchesters sprinkle trouble, ghost - Freeform, i think, relationship, you - Freeform, you die, your heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been on a few dates with Dean when you stop by the motel where he stays. for reasons you end it with Dean. Moments later two angels end something way bigger for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll be peace when you are gone

**Author's Note:**

> What a sucky summary haha. I am kind of new to writing so if this sucks(probably does) I'm sorry. I hope you might enjoy this combination of letters(the story)

Your date with Dean was just over when you realized your purse was still in his car. Vaguely remembering him saying something about a motel you walk to the only one in town.

“Hello, I need to speak with a Dean Winchester? I heard he stays here”

“Room 6” a cranky voice answers. They clearly don’t care about privacy or anything in that area. Room 2, room 4, room 6! Just when you’re about to knock you here a voice.

“Dude you know you can’t meet her again! We have to leave in two days. I don’t even know why you went out with her in the first place..”

“Because have you seen her? Her eyes, damn. And she is amazing! Sweet, elegant, sexy” Deans voice reaches your ears and you blush. But he never told you he had to leave so soon?

“Normally you just sleep with a girl without second thought. Now you have been on two dates without even a kiss. Since when are you all about taking it slow. Wait, don’t tell me you are in love! We really can’t have that” Your eyes widen and you decide to knock before Dean says something stupid. The voices silence and you hear footsteps. The door swings open and a tall man is pointing a gun at you. After 0.3 seconds of shock you kick him in his stomach in time with turning the gun away from you(in case the shock causes him to shoot). You twist his arm and take the gun. Dean is standing behind the tall man, at who you are pointing the gun now.

“Who are you and why did you point a gun at me? Also, Dean, WHO IS THIS AND WHY DID HE POINT A GUN AT ME?!” you begin to panic. _Dean is a serial killer, Dean is a serial killer_ repeats itself in your head. “Oh okay, eh calm down.” You give him a I-will-cut-your-throat-and-drink-your-blood-if-you-don’t-answer-now look.

“Why don’t you come in and we’ll explain?” you narrow your eyes but then give the tall man his gun back(after you took out the bullets).

 

“So you and your brother hunt monsters” you can barely hold in your laughter but then suddenly you fall quiet. “And that’s why you have to leave isn’t it? I heard you talking”. Dean takes the beer Sam hands him and looks down. The tall moose-like man offers you one too but you shake your head. “I am sorry. I wish I could stay” Dean sighs and Sam gives his brother a look as if he just insulted the queen of England.

“We are really busy and it’s a dangerous job” Sam explains. “I understand.. I guess.” You stand up. “well it was nice knowing you.. I really enjoyed our time together but I don’t think we should keep contact.” Dean nods sadly and smiles. “I’m going to miss you”

“I miss you already” you say overdramatically and Dean chuckles ”bye Sam” you head for the door and open it. But you can’t walk out because two man are blocking the way. You can hear Sam and Dean pull their guns right before a stunning pain finds its way to your chest. You inhale sharply before you fall to the ground.

Thing are moving. There’s a bright light. Voices echo in your head. Your head is getting lifted from the ground and you feel something touch your face. Then everything turns black and you only hear your own heartbeat, steady and fast.

 

You look down on your body and shake your head. Then you laugh through your tears. “What is it?” the nice looking man asks. He’s been with you for a while now. “I have lived my whole life in peace. And then it ends just because _I met two guys_ ” “Winchesters?”

You look up. “How’d you know?”

“Ha, you could say they’re fairies and sprinkle trouble everywhere. I also saw them fight the angels. Dean blames himself for this you know.. Also, you better come with me before they burn your body” You look at yourself again. It’s weird seeing your body like this. But you’re kinda in peace with it all.

“Will I go to heaven?”

“I don’t know, love.”

“Can I talk to Dean once more?” “You are not strong enough” You both look up when Sam and Dean walk back in. “If she had never met me she would be alive!”

“Don’t blame yourself so much Dean!” Dean looks incredibly sad. You walk towards him and let your pale fingers slide over his face. He jumps back. “What was that?!”

“Can he feel me?” you turn to the man. Peter, was his name. “Probably just feels cold” he says patiently. “What was what, Dean? Don’t tell me you already feel her ghost!” Sam looks around the room. But the fact that he aims way to high tells you he can’t see you.

“Dean? Dean! Hear me, god damn it! Listen!” Dean can’t hear you and you turn to your reaper in panic. “It’s time darling, we should go” If you could cry, you would. But now that you’re a ghost.. It’s a bit harder. You look at Dean. Maybe you did love him. But your time was up. The reaper reached out and you were about to take his hand when you decided there was one last thing to do.

You turned around and took a few steps. Then you grabbed Deans face and kissed him. When you pulled away Deans face had turned completely white. “(Y/N)?”. Sam turned around and his eyes widened. “Can they see me now?” you ask Peter. He nods. “Who are you talking to?” Deans eyes are filled with tears. “Her reaper probably” Sam answers for you. “It’s time Dean. Let go. Don’t blame yourself” He doesn’t answer. Tears stream down his face and you even see Sam tear up a bit. “Where’d she go? Sammy, did she leave?!” and those are the last words you heard a living human speak before the white light consumed you and you were standing in the backyard of your grandparents house. Eating pancakes and singing songs. Many years later the brothers would give you a visit. But for now, you had to do it with the love of your family and friends in your heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo tell me if you have any suggestions on what I could write next(If you want to read more of my work(Haha shouldn't expect that i guess))  
> Byeebyee


End file.
